Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever
Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever is the first or second video from the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It was released in March 15, 1989 on VHS. Synopsis Join Huckle Cat and Lowly Worm as they go to school to learn the alphabet with the children! Description 1989 VHS: Join Huckle Cat, Lowly Worm, and all their friends for Alphabet Day at the Busytown School! Huckle and his classmates present the alphabet in the context of 26 charming stories emphasizing familiar words beginning with each letter. Children will laugh at the antics of Bananas Gorilla, Sergeant Murphy, and the other beloved Richard Scarry characters as they learn their alphabet in the Best ABC Video Ever! 2001 DVD: Join Huckle Cat, Lowly Worm, and all their friends for Alphabet Day at the Busytown School! Huckle and his classmates present the alphabet in the context of 26 charming stories emphasizing familiar words beginning with each letter. Children will laugh at the antics of Bananas Gorilla, Sergeant Murphy, and the other beloved Richard Scarry characters as they learn their alphabet in the Best ABC DVD Ever! Plot The video begins with the busy people working in Busytown, and then it goes on to Huckle Cat, Lowly Worm and his friends riding the bus to Busytown School. They say good morning to their teacher Miss Honey after she says good morning to her students who declares that today in school is Alphabet Day. Her students, totaling 26, whose names begins with each letter of the alphabet, start by singing The Alphabet Song. The class goes through every letter of the alphabet and the word that start with that letter. When the school bell rings, Miss Honey tells the children that they finished learning the alphabet just in time. Then, everyone goes home. When Huckle came home, he told his parents that every letter of the alphabet simply Miss Honey taught, then Huckle sings the alphabet song again as Lowly shapes the letters. After that, he goes to bed. As the video ends, the entire Busytown is seen on birds-eye view and an airplane pulls the "The End" banner. Characters Featured *Miss Honey *Janitor Joe *Sergeant Murphy *Bananas Gorilla *Able Baker Charlie *Mr. Frumble *Bob Fox *Nurse Nelly *Nancy Rabbit *Grandma Cat *Mother Cat *Father Cat *Sally Cat *Lowly Worm *Unnamed raccoon drummer *Mrs. Elephant *Little Chick *Hilda Hippo *Jason Pig *Patty Elephant *Fireman Ralph *King Lion *Queen Bear *Gussy Goose *The Goofy Ganders *Mr. Train Engineer *Mr. Train Conductor *The Pig Family **Pa Pig **Ma Pig **Pig Will **Pig Won't **Brother Pig **Sister Pig *Mr. Beaver *Marvin Mouse *Violet Hippo *Willie Wolf *Mr. Bug *Mrs. Bug *Mr. Yak *The Narrator *Mr. Bus Driver *Arthur Pig *Betty Dog *Christine Beaver *David Raccoon *Edna Bunny *Freddie Fox *Glenda Goat *Huckle Cat *Iris Pig *Jimmy Bunny *Kathy Cat *Libby Leopard *Mary Mouse *Ned Alligator *Ole Owl *Polly Pig *Quincy Cat *Ralphie Raccoon *Susie Tiger *Tom Wolf *Ursula Dog *Vincent Van Goat *Wilma Walrus *Xavier Mouse *Yolanda Yak *Zara Rabbit *The pig firefighters **Smokey **Sparky **Snozzle *The mouse firefighter *Mr. Dog *Oliver Octopus *Rosie Rabbit *The Piggy Sisters **Sarah **Samantha **Sylvia **Sonia **Sally **Sybil *Mistress Mouse *Adam Mouse *Fiona Mouse *John Mouse *Mr. Sweep *Wrong Way Roger *Baron Von Crow *Unnamed bee Songs * The Alphabet Song * Gussy Goose's song * The Alphabet Song (Huckle Cat's reprise) * Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (instrumental; The End only) Voices *Blaze Berdahl *P.J. Brown *Ryan Brown *Colin Carman *Michael Fass *Sara Froikin *Paul Glazer *Amy Gross *Alison Hashmall *Ali Jeffers *Vickie Jones *Ron Marshall *Sarah Schoenberg *Jim Thurman Trivia/Goofs *This title of the video is based on and named after the book, Richard Scarry's ABC Word Book. *This is the first video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. *After the J segment, Libby Leopard decides to skip Kathy's turn by calling "I'm next! I'm next! I've got the letter L!" and Miss Honey says, "I'm sorry, Libby, but L doesn't come after J." Miss Honey then tells the viewers that K comes after J. After the K segment, it's Libby's turn now. *In the I segment, Bananas Gorilla wants banana ice cream, which would mean he likes ice cream too. But when Bob Fox looks inside the ice cream cart, he says he's all out of banana ice cream. Bananas Gorilla says he can't find bananas anywhere today, so he drives off. *In the B segment, Bananas Gorilla comes to the bakery to meet Able Baker Charlie and wants to buy banana bread for his breakfast and Able Baker Charlie tells him that they're making blueberry bread today. But Bananas Gorilla doesn't eat blueberries, he wants bananas today, so Able Baker Charlie tells him to come back to the bakery tomorrow. *After the P segment and before the Q segment, Quincy Cat is sleeping in class and is forced by Miss Honey to wake up. *After the N segment and before the O segment, Janitor Joe floods the classroom, but he only speaks once in the video. *In the M segment, Bananas Gorilla steals all of the bananas from the mail truck and hijacks Sergeant Murphy's motorcycle. *Before the M segment when Mary Mouse says "M is the next letter," her mouth isn't moving, but her whiskers are moving up and down. *The 26 students have each letter of the alphabet which start in the name include: **Arthur Pig has the letter A which starts in "airplane". **Betty Dog has the letter B which starts in "bread". **Christine Beaver has the letter C which starts in "crayon". **David Raccoon has the letter D which starts in "drum". **Edna Bunny has the letter E which starts in "egg". **Freddie Fox has the letter F which starts in "fire engine". **Glenda Goat has the letter G which starts in "guitar". **Huckle Cat has the letter H which starts in "house". **Iris Pig has the letter I which starts in "ice cream". **Jimmy Bunny has the letter J which starts in "jar". **Kathy Cat has the letter K which starts in "kite". **Libby Leopard has the letter L which starts in "ladder". **Mary Mouse has the letter M which starts in "motorcycle". **Ned Alligator has the letter N which starts in "nurse". **Ole Owl has the letter O which starts in "octopus". **Polly Pig has the letter P which starts in "pie". **Quincy Cat has the letter Q which starts in "quilt". **Ralphie Raccoon has the letter R which starts in "rabbit". **Susie Tiger has the letter S which starts in "soup". **Tom Wolf has the letter T which starts in "train". **Ursula Dog has the letter U which starts in "uniform". **Vincent Van Goat has the letter V which starts in "violin". **Wilma Walrus has the letter W which starts in "watermelon". **Xavier Mouse has the letter X which starts in "xylophone". **Yolanda Yak has the letter Y which starts in "yo-yo". **Zara Rabbit has the letter Z which starts in "zipper". *In the S segment, the Silly Soup tastes disgusting. **Also in the S segment, Sarah Piggy stirs in some spinach, Samantha Piggy slices in some salami, Sylvia slides in sardines, Sonia Piggy slips in strawberries, Sally Piggy (not to be confused with Huckle's sister) shreds some sauerkraut and Sybil Piggy adds a spoonful of salt to the silly soup. *This is the first time Lowly Worm wears a party hat in the P segment from this video. The second time would later then be in the episode, "The Best Mistake Ever", from the 1990's TV show, The Busy World of Richard Scarry. But Lowly continues dressing his green Tyrolean hat. *Irony: In the Z segment, Sergeant Murphy is presumed to be the antagonist because he stole Bananas Gorilla's bananas because it was revealed by Huckle Cat that the bananas weren't stolen, because they belonged to and were his all along. However, Bananas Gorilla could’ve been arrested because he rode on Sergeant Murphy's motorcycle (in the M segment), littered banana peels (in the R segment), stows away on a rubberraft (in the R segment, and also throws banana peels on Sergeant Murphy) and the train (in the T segment, still throwing banana peels), and destroying crops (in the W segment and also injuring Willie Wolf). *The first frame is black after Sally Piggy shreds some sauerkraut and before Sybil Piggy adds a spoonful of salt to the silly soup. *The first frame after the U segment is black. *The first frame after the X segment says "NG". *In the H segment when Hilda Hippo goes up on the swing from the helicopter, she has a crush on Lowly Worm who floats a parachute down. This is also the first video Hilda has a crush on Lowly. *In the O segment, the octopus is holding an orange, an oilcan, an olive, an onion, an oyster, an orchid, an oar and an oboe. *Before the T segment, Tom Wolf accidentally holds his T card upside down. So he turns the card right-side up. *Before the U segment, Ursula Dog can't find her U card but Miss Honey tells her that she's sitting on it. *This is the first time Huckle Cat says "Look, Lowly!". The next time Huckle will say that in Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever. *Mr. Frumble appears as a cameo in the introduction segment. *Nurse Nelly's voice is offscreen when she says to Nancy Rabbit, "Next time, Nancy, don't smell a flower with bee on it." *This is still the very same Bananas Gorilla from Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever, Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever, Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever. *This episode marks appearances for Huckle Cat, Freddie Fox, Sergeant Murphy, Able Baker Charlie, Bananas Gorilla and other characters. *This is the first video the Narrator says, "There's Bananas Gorilla in his banana mobile" in the introduction segment and "Here comes Sergeant Murphy". Next time, he would say those phrases again in Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever. *Freddie Fox's shirt is light blue in this video, but in later videos, his shirt will be yellow. *This is the first video Huckle's voice is high when he says "Look, Lowly! The name tag says, 'Mr. Bananas Gorilla'. 'Busytown USA'. Those bananas belong to Bananas Gorilla all along. Wait, Sergeant Murphy!". *This is the first time there is a song in the ending of this video. *The "Yes, Miss Honey" phrase from the Roald Dahl book, Matilda, was said four times: **After Miss Honey asks, "Now, is everyone ready for alphabet day?", her 26 students answers the phrase. **After the I segment and Miss Honey says, "Very interesting, Iris! Now, Jimmy. I think you're next.", Jimmy Bunny says the phrase before he says "My letter is J. The first letter in jar." **After the W segment and Miss Honey says, "Wonderful, Wilma! Xavier, are you ready?", Xavier Mouse pulls the X card off the desk, falls on the floor, gets up and says the phrase before he says, "X starts the word xylophone!" **After the X segment and Miss Honey says, "Excellent, Xavier! Yolanda?", Yolanda Yak says the same phrase before she says, "The letter Y comes after X. And Y is the first letter in yo-yo." *When the students says "Goodbye, Miss Honey" as they leave, their mouths aren't moving. *This is the first time the Narrator narrates the whole episode in this video. *This is the first episode that this video has been produced by Jerry Lieberman Productions. *In the D segment, when the drum breaks, the Narrator says "That drum is done for." He should have said, "damaged", since "damaged" starts with D. Quotes * Narrator: There's Huckle and his friend, Lowly Worm. Hurry up, Huckle! Or you'll be late! (Mother Cat runs out with Huckle Cat's lunch) *Mother Cat: Don't forget your lunch, Huckle! (Mother Cat gives Huckle his lunch) *Huckle Cat: Thank you, Mother. (Huckle and Lowly get on the bus) *Mr. Bus Driver: Good morning, Huckle! Good morning, Lowly! *Huckle Cat: Good morning, Mr. Bus Driver! (the bus leaves after Huckle and Mother Cat wave goodbye) *Arthur Pig: Hi, Huckle. You almost missed the bus. *Huckle Cat: I wouldn't missed today for anything. Today is alphabet day in school. *Susie Tiger: Miss Honey said she is going to teach us the whole alphabet. *Edna Bunny: I can't wait! It's going to be so much fun! *Miss Honey: Thank you for the lovely flower, Lowly. Now, is everyone ready for alphabet day? (shows the students) *Students: Yes, Miss Honey! (shows Miss Honey) *Miss Honey: Today, we're going to learn the whole alphabet, from A to Z. *Narrator: Able Baker Charlie has just baked some fresh bread. *Bananas Gorilla: (honks his horn outside the bakery, then Able Baker Charlie appears) Hello, Able Baker Charlie. *Able Baker Charlie: Good morning, Bananas. *Bananas Gorilla: I wanna buy some banana bread for my breakfast. *Able Baker Charlie: I'm sorry, Bananas. We're baking blueberry bread today. Tomorrow is our day to bake banana bread. *Bananas Gorilla: But I want bananas... today. *Able Baker Charlie: Uh, sorry, Bananas. Come back tomorrow. *Narrator: Listen to the drummer drumming on his drum. (the raccoon drummer keeps drumming, until a hole appears) Well, that drum is done for. *Narrator: Better be careful with that egg, Mrs. Elephant. (the egg hatches, revealing a chick) *Little Chick: Hi, Mom! *Narrator: Smokey the fire chief is working quietly at the fire station. (smoke appears in the distance) *Smokey: Uh-oh. Look at that smoke! It must be a fire nearby! (the firemen rush to the house and put out the fire) *Smokey: Thanks a lot! *Bob Fox: Everybody likes ice cream. Here comes Bananas Gorilla! What flavor ice cream do you think he wants? (Bananas Gorilla arrives in his bananamobile) *Bananas Gorilla: I want some banana ice cream. Please? *Bob Fox: (looks in the ice cream cart) I'm sorry, Bananas. I'm all out of banana ice cream. *Bananas Gorilla: I can't find bananas anywhere today. *Libby Leopard: I'm next! I'm next! I've got the letter L! *Miss Honey: I'm sorry, Libby. But L doesn't come after J. Do you know what letter comes after J? That's right, it's the letter K. *Kathy Cat: I have the letter K, Miss Honey. And K is the first letter in "kite". (scene changes to show King Lion trying to fly his kite) *Narrator: The King is trying to fly his kite. (the kite falls down) *King Lion: Uh-oh! I think this kite needs a tail. (Lowly Worm arrives) Maybe Lowly can help. (so, King Lion flies his kite with Lowly on it) *King Lion: Hang on, Lowly! *Narrator: Bananas Gorilla is stealing bananas from the mail truck. (a mouse comes out of the mail truck, then shows Bananas Gorilla riding on Sergeant Murphy's motorcycle) *Narrator: He's riding on Sergeant Murphy's motorcycle! (Sergeant Murphy notices his motorcycle gone) *Sergeant Murphy: My motorcycle! Stop, thief! (Sergeant Murphy rides on a bike with Huckle and Lowly) *Narrator: Go get him, Sergeant Murphy! *Narrator: Nurse Nelly is putting a bandage on Nancy's nose. Nancy got a big sting on her nose. Now, Nancy can't smell her flower. *Nurse Nelly: Next time, Nancy, don't smell a flower with a bee on it. (a bee flies away from the flower, then the scene changes back to the classroom) *Miss Honey: Very nice, Ned. Now, why don't you open the window so we can use our noses to smell a little fresh air. (Ned goes to open the window) *Miss Honey: By the way, did anyone see the beautiful flower that Lowly brought today? I think it could use a little water. (a hose starts spraying water) Janitor Joe? Stop it! You're flooding the classroom! *Janitor Joe: Sorry, Miss Honey! I was just watering the flowers. *Miss Honey: Well, now you're watering the flowers, (shows the children getting wet) the children, (shows desks and chairs getting wet) and everything else! Oh, my. (shows the flooded classroom) Look at this mess. Well, I supposed we'd better go on with a lesson. (shows Ole Owl on top of a desk) Does anyone remember what letter we were up to? (the O card shows up floating on the water, and Ole Owl picks it up) *Ole Owl: I do. *Miss Honey: Okay. Go ahead, Ole. *Ole Owl: O is the first letter in "octopus." *Patty Elephant: A present for me? (puts a party hat on Lowly) How nice! Why, it's a peanut! Thank you, Lowly! A peanut is a perfect present! *Narrator: Six silly sisters are cooking silly soup on the stove. Sarah is stirring in some spinach. Samantha is slicing in salami. Sylvia is sliding in sardines. Sonia is slipping in strawberries. Sally is shredding in some sauerkraut, and Sybil is adding a spoonful of salt. Would you like to taste this silly soup? *Huckle Cat and The Pig Family: Yuck! *Mr. Train Conductor: All aboard! All aboard! Tickets, please! *The Pig Family: (as the train leaves the station) Goodbye! Bye! Goodbye! Bye! (shows a window on the train with bananas thrown out) *Narrator: Uh oh. Someone else is on this train. Can you guess who it is? (Bananas Gorilla opens the window, throws bananas and waves, then shows Sergeant Murphy, Huckle and Lowly on another train) But, look. Here comes Sergeant Murphy! Good for you, Sergeant Murphy! You'll catch that thief yet! *Fireman Ralph: How do you like my new uniform? (the mouse firefighter turns on the water hose offscreen) *Fireman Ralph: Uh-oh, it's starting to rain! It's a good thing I brought my umbrella! *Narrator: Lowly Worm is serenading Violet Hippo on his violin. *Violet Hippo: (shows Lowly a valentine) Look, Lowly! I made a valentine for you! *Narrator: There is a big zipper in the door of this tent. Can you guess who's inside? (Sergeant Murphy arrives with Huckle and Lowly) Here comes Sergeant Murphy! *Sergeant Murphy: I think I'll just unzip this zipper. (Sergeant Murphy unzips the zipper, revealing Bananas Gorilla) *Bananas Gorilla: Uh, hi. *Sergeant Murphy: I told you I catch you, you rascal! Now give me the rest of those bananas! (Sergeant Murphy arrests Bananas Gorilla, and drops a name tag) *Sergeant Murphy: Bananas Gorilla, I'm taking you back to town! You won't be stealing any more bananas for quite awhile! (Huckle Cat picks up the name tag and reads it to Lowly Worm) *Huckle Cat: Look, Lowly! The name tag says, "Mr. Bananas Gorilla". "Busytown USA". Those bananas belong to Bananas Gorilla all along. Wait, Sergeant Murphy! (Huckle and Lowly chase Sergeant Murphy and Bananas Gorilla, then the scene shows the classroom clock and the bell rings, and then pans down to Miss Honey) *Miss Honey: Well, children, there's the bell. We finished just in time. (shows the students packing up) Be sure to practice the alphabet when you get home. (shows Miss Honey) Goodbye, everyone. I'll see you tomorrow. *Students: (as they exit) Goodbye, Miss Honey! (all the students take the school bus to their homes. When the bus stops at Huckle's house, Huckle Cat and Lowly Worm get off the bus) *Mother Cat: (hugs Huckle and Lowly) Hello, Huckle. Hello, Lowly. How was school today? (scene changes to inside of Huckle's house) *Huckle Cat: It was wonderful. Lowly and I learned the whole alphabet and a song too. We'll show you. Ready, Lowly? Why don't you sing along too? Gallery Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever Trailer.jpeg | Miss Honey Vlcsnap-2015-10-05-16h56m32s640.png | "'A' is the first letter in the word, 'airplane'" - Arthur Pig Vlcsnap-2015-10-05-16h57m27s728.png | "'B' is the first letter in 'bread'" - Betty Dog Vlcsnap-2015-10-05-16h58m19s509.png | "'C' is the first letter in the word, 'crayon'" - Christine Beaver Vlcsnap-2015-10-05-16h59m11s050.png | "'D' is the first letter in 'drum'" - David Raccoon Vlcsnap-2015-10-05-16h59m45s855.png | "'E' is the first letter in the word, 'egg'" - Edna Bunny Vlcsnap-2015-10-05-17h00m31s585.png | "'F' is the first letter in 'fire engine'" - Freddie Fox Vlcsnap-2015-10-05-17h01m06s983.png | "'G' is the first letter in, 'guitar'" - Glenda Goat Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h28m35s971.png | "'H' is the first letter in, 'house'" - Huckle Cat Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h30m00s779.png | "I have the 'I', the first letter in 'ice cream'" - Iris Pig Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h31m24s201.png | "My letter is 'J'. The first letter in 'jar'" - Jimmy Bunny Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h32m45s697.png | "'K' is the first letter in, 'kite'" - Kathy Cat Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h34m06s053.png | "'L' is the first letter in 'ladder'" - Libby Leopard Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h35m42s394.png | "'M' starts the word, 'motorcycle'" - Mary Mouse Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h37m01s147.png | "'N' is for 'nurse'" - Ned Alligator Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h38m22s224.png | "'O' is the first letter in 'octopus'" - Ole Owl Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h39m54s249.png | "'P' is the first letter in, 'pie'" - Polly Pig Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h41m19s233.png | "I have the 'Q'. It's the first letter in 'quilt'" - Quincy Cat Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever.jpeg | The queen snores and blows at Lowly Worm while she sleeps on a quilt. Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h42m46s278.png | "The next letter is 'R'. The word 'rabbit' starts with 'R'" - Ralphie Raccoon Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h44m22s637.png | "'S' is the first letter in 'soup'" - Susie Tiger Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h45m57s029.png | "'T' is the first letter in 'train'" - Tom Wolf Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h47m30s952.png | "'U' is the first letter in 'uniform'" - Ursula Dog Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h48m54s894.png | "I, Vincent Van Goat, know a very good 'V' word, 'violin'" - Vincent Van Goat Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h50m23s754.png | "I have the letter 'W', the first letter in the word, 'watermelon'" - Wilma Warlus Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h52m02s139.png | "'X' starts the word, 'xylophone'" - Xavier Mouse Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h53m39s120.png | "'Y' is the first letter in 'yo-yo'" - Yolanda Yak Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h55m25s100.png | "'Z' is the first letter in, 'zipper'" - Zara Rabbit Bananas Gorilla's defeat.jpg | Bananas Gorilla's mistaken arrest by Sergeant Murphy We need more pictures! Video Richard_Scarry's_Best_ABC_Video_Ever!|Watch the video External Links Main article: Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever! on imdb.com Category:Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever Category:Video Series Category:Videos Category:Pictures Needed